


Watching

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kapitel, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Schuldig is disciplined by Takatori, Nagi discusses Schwarz's public image with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Nagi found him waiting outside, staring into space. 

"Crawford says you should come back in."

"Does he?" Schuldig's gaze was unfriendly. He took a long drag on his cigarette and looked at Nagi as if he was contemplating murder. 

"He says Takatori is annoyed. He says it gives the party a bad image, some hippy gaijin trash smoking on the steps of its headquarters. Takatori says that, not Crawford."

Schuldig went back to staring into space and smoking. After thirty seconds he held out the cigarette. "Do me a favour and shove this up Takatori's ass with extreme prejudice."

"You'll have to come back in to watch." That got an unwilling lightening of Schuldig's frown, at least. Nagi let his telekinesis brush Schuldig's hair lightly, moving it to cover the bruises. Schuldig's gaze slid back over him.

"A bad image, huh?"

"Yeah."

Schuldig flung the cigarette aside. "Come over here for a moment."

Nagi stepped closer cautiously; it wasn't that he thought Schuldig would hurt him, he thought, not exactly. It was just that Schuldig had been in misery and pain for days, and wounded creatures had chancy moods. 

"I'm not going to bite you, for fuck's sake. I just want to feel you up."

"What?" Nagi said, _"Here?"_

"I'll give Takatori a fucking _bad image_ ," Schuldig said. "When Crawford bitches you out, you can tell him I controlled you."

"People are already watching us," Nagi said.

"So let's see how big a crowd we can draw."

Schuldig looked almost like his old self, revelling in bad taste and malice. Nagi rolled his eyes, then stepped into his embrace. He hadn't agreed with letting Schuldig get beaten up; it was amusing to think of Crawford's reaction to this, he thought, opening his mouth to the familiar, sharp tang of tobacco on Schuldig's tongue.


End file.
